<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover,  Gladly. by BadlyWrittenFluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820378">Lover,  Gladly.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff'>BadlyWrittenFluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mass Effect 2, Rarepair, Romance, Snippets, Stone Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to die of loneliness?  </p><p>Kelly Chambers hadn't made many friends aboard the ship but she never thought they disliked her. </p><p>Turns out she was very,  very wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mordin Solus/Kelly Chambers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover,  Gladly.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TWs: Brief mentions of eating disorder (no character having it) and weight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly was glad she wasn't a soldier. It'd be embarassing, nevermind her lack of shooting skills, that the cracks in her armor would be showing for all to see. At this point she wondered if the damage was irreparable, if it'd be better to just throw the whole thing away. Kelly tremors at the disconcerting thought from her non-existent armplates to her fingers as she sorted through Shepard's email. </p><p>There was already a filter set for spam but some still got through so she was personally eliminating any possible chance of them now.... she didn't need to stand awkwardly a few feet away while their leader complained to himself about a male enchantment pill email that he, in his words, definitely did not need. </p><p>There was no spam about that topic, but one asking if his biotics were *really* on par with the best. That would probably offend him too, Kelly decided, promptly getting rid of it. With Shepard's ego, anything could. </p><p>When Kelly first got there she had a little hero worship for him and thought he'd be this amazing, kind individual who wanted to help the world out of the good of his heart. That's how the alliance painted him, anyways. </p><p>He was saving them, but just to look good on the cover of some popular magazine. </p><p>He did everything for favor. It was why he was dating the Illusive Man's pet to get in his good graces, and why he was also banging that one reporter... - she thinks her name was Jilani - On the side so she could put out false reports of his greatness and tremendous progress to the whole world. </p><p>The bitterness seeps in. Kelly knew she should get some rest, so she turns off her console once she's finished and heads to the crew quarters. A noise stops her. In the lounge she heard the sound of a TV and voices. </p><p>How odd. Who was watching a film at this time? </p><p>She opens the door and her heart drops. </p><p>The answer to that was.... everyone. But her. </p><p>Some of them managed to fake a semblance of caring,  some pretended they simply forgot to invite her but others just glanced at her and back to the movie like she wasn't there. </p><p>A few did neither. Mordin, the salarian doctor let his eyes linger on her the longest without saying a word. </p><p>She mumbled something, absolving the people who spoke their empty sorrys of their guilt before quickly turning down their offer of staying and quickly turning on her heels to get away from all of them. </p><p>...</p><p>Kelly clutched her stuffed animal, sat up in bed. She felt stupid. <em>Really</em> stupid, like it was high school and she wasn't invited to a damn party or something so she threw herself her own pity party in her room. Except, she was a part of this crew and apparently nobody thought so. </p><p>Everyone was there. </p><p>Even the *space hamster*</p><p>Her stuffed varren looks at her with unblinking eyes. She knew that he felt bad for her still. </p><p>Kelly lies down but when she does she faces the wall. At least then when people got back from having a good time they couldn't see her eyes red from tears and her face blotchy from the same thing. They'd be greeted by Mr.Bubbles instead. He'd scare them off. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kelly tries to keep her head down, do her work and stay as far away from people as possible. (Considering her actual job,  that was a little hard.) </p><p>She didn't need them to feel sorry for her and the awkwardness had increased tenfold. </p><p>That didn't stop them from having more movie nights. </p><p>...And not inviting her. </p><p>Not that she'd ever go and embarass herself even further by ruining their night with her presence. </p><p>She does her run of the ship and notes that Tali seems distressed by something. Everyone else seemed fine, so she mentions it shortly to Shepard and tries to ignore how he rolls his eyes at the thought of having to care about his friends. </p><p>He didn't know how lucky he was.</p><p>Was it possible to die of loneliness? </p><p>The thought lingered as she went to the mess hall. She looked at the fridge, noted her growling stomach and sighed. Someone was there cooking. Not the chef but someone she'd like to avoid.</p><p>Just as she turned to do another round of keeping her head down at her workspace, she bumps into someone. </p><p>"Sorry." She apologizes eyes flickering to the person. </p><p>Big beady eyes blink at her. "Not a problem. No injuries. Human bodies... soft. Softer than Salarians even. Incident begets opportunity. Needed to speak to you. Private topic. My lab at your convenience?"</p><p> "Okay... " Kelly affirms. Before she can get another word in, Mordin nods and is off to go elsewhere, probably the med clinic to speak to Dr.Chakwas. </p><p>Karin was kind to her, admittedly. It was awkward though. Karin wasn't the type to want her emotions out there to people she wasn't close with and she seemed to figure out what Kelly was there for. At most she gave Kelly her monthly check-up and left it at that,  maybe a bit of small talk. </p><p>Lately she'd been concerned about Kelly's dieting. Mordin was a doctor too. Perhaps he'd hound her on that as well? </p><p>She hoped not. </p><p>With a heavy sigh she headed back to her dreadfully boring routine of observing people from as far away as she could either physically or mentally. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kelly gives Mordin time back in his lab before she comes in. </p><p>It's not like she had much to do that day, so she was really just waiting for it not to seem like she'd rushed in right after him,  there was no need to startle the guy. </p><p>Though, the way he reacts not looking up for long when she enters she figured that may be impossible. </p><p>"Ah. Kelly. Good. Have a seat. Must discuss something. Important. Vital."</p><p>Kelly sits down, not wanting to be rude but protests the meeting lightly. "If this is about my diet than I assure you I'm fine. I'm eating when I need to. You don't need to worry."</p><p>Mordin was rushing around his lab in a way that was almost too quick to keep up with, vials and bottles appearing and disappearing from his hands. </p><p>He stops momentarily to look at her. </p><p>"Assumptions. No. Not concerned about your BMI. Weight seems fine. Would have to check to be sure. Actually BMI not reliable - human measurements inaccurate to optimize healthy parameters - still, no signs of malnutrition, no signs of nervosa. More concerned about your head. Everyone tells the doctors how they feel but never ask how they fair- The way things go. Still, just wanted to let you know - could offer one listening ear. Always." </p><p>"My... head?" Kelly tries to process his words. She knew he was offering...something kind. "Wait." She states catching on to a singular part of his rambling quicker than the rest. "Only one ear?"</p><p>"Ah yes." Mordin spares a warm smile to her. "They say a salarian always has at least half of his mind on his work. I tend to agree."</p><p>"Well thank you for the offer." Kelly gratified. "There's not much to say though. I saw you noticed that scene at the movie night a while ago... It's just. I feel lonely, is all. I don't have any friends on board and emails from friends and family at home isn't really enough for someone like me."</p><p>"Yes. Humans social creatures. Why I was there that night. Invited me. Like film and art. Not the big screen so much as stage performances. Crew has a taste for explosions and vehicular crashes. Prefer melodrama and musicals myself. Participated in a few."</p><p>Kelly couldn't imagine Mordin acting or singing but the image intrigued her, made her smile for the first time in a long while. </p><p>"I think I'm more social than other humans though." She states standing up. "Its why I got into psychology. I love understanding people, deeper than most people would try to. I love seeing what makes people tick, what makes them sad, excited, happy. It's everything to me. I love forming connections.…haven't done a good job here though."</p><p>"Not an error on your part - hold this for me - don't want it to get... messy." Mordin hands her a stack of random tools. "Crew would not like Dr.Chakwas to join them on the field either. Too much fretting. Worry. Get in the way. Her nature as main doctor. Same with you. Figured out your purpose. Shepard may have mentioned? They worry you'll examine, analyze while they're off duty - having fun,  correct or not, the hypothesis makes sense."</p><p>"That's not true!" Kelly disagrees immediately. </p><p>"Is it not?" Mordin drops a bit of liquid into an already full vial. It sizzles a little but nothing more so Kelly relaxes her shoulders. </p><p>"I mean... " Kelly hesitates, letting her eyes fall to the random assortment of stuff in her hands. They were all different shapes and sizes,  some particularly sharp and she struggled not to drop them. </p><p>"No matter. I don't mind the aspect much myself. Understand curiousity. Don't fault it. Would answer any questions you have. Hmm. Maybe not any question. Sensitive about matters resolving reproductive timeline. Aware of age....potential contracts unavailable, too busy on a ship." Mordin breathed in through his nose. "Maybe one day. Would love to have a legacy."</p><p>"You're incredibly kind Mordin. Has anyone ever told you that?" Kelly asks looking back up at him. </p><p>Mordin pauses, eyes blinking in deep thought. "Kind, no. A lifesaver yes. Different things. Genius, talented, not kind though - I appreciate it."</p><p>"You're welcome." Kelly states. "By the way, what are you working on?"</p><p>"Oh! This, it's a - "</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>There was a soft melodic humming as Kelly came to. It wasn't organic but from a machine, something synthetic. She tries to blink away the sleep from her eyes and a blurry image of where she is appears slowly. </p><p>The dim lighting of the lab was even dimmer now, the blue hue emphasized further. Mordin was there, doing the things he usually did but... quieter. He was also missing his labcoat. </p><p>It was only when Kelly sat up did she realize that was because it was placed around her. </p><p>"You're awake. Good evening. We were discussing the physics of turians in relation to their anatomy. Figured you'd get cold. Turned lights lower. Gave coat.... hope that was enough?" Mordin greets her. </p><p>She nods slowly, still a little groggy. Her eyes linger on his arms. They were toned for a genius. Not musclar of course, but toned amazingly. She overhead how he was an incredible shot before. Now she didn't doubt it. </p><p>Mordin steps towards her and Kelly's hand instinctively clutched around his coat. </p><p>He stops and smiles. "Keep it. Have plenty. Temperature does drop in here often."</p><p>"I don't even remember falling asleep." Kelly admitted. "I remember talking to you about Turian kneecaps, and sitting down to rest... " Next thing, she was waking up with her head rested uncomfortably on her arms against the edge of a counter. "I'm sorry for dozing off in the middle of our conversation. That was rude of me."</p><p>"Rude? No. Rude when students snoozed. You're a friend. Need the sleep. Glad to watch over. Psychology Online says that a person must feel comfortable around another to go into state of unconsciousness around them. Pleased you feel this way. Honored."</p><p>"You... read Psychology Online?" Kelly asks surprised. She'd seen that article just last week. </p><p>"Certainly. Like to understand companion interests. Interesting writing. Found a story by Salarian on romantic tendencies in our species. Bookmarked that one for later."</p><p>"Wow." Kelly says, utterly mind blown. "That's... amazing. I'd... I'd do the same but science and medical jargon really confuse me. I don't understand much." She confessed sheepishly. </p><p>"Can always help. Only need to ask. Love to educate. Think you'd be a quick learner. Salarians... good with logic. Not so in touch with emotions. Perhaps you could help too. Beneficial partnership."</p><p>Kelly looks away from the stare he tosses her way and tries to focus on ANYTHING else. "Yes, I'd like that." She agrees. "I'd like that a lot."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kelly did not have a crush on Mordin Solus. </p><p>She convinces herself of that while starring the article he mentioned on romantic psychology in Salarians. It was just an intriguing read, was all. Nevermind the visit count she'd racked up on it in just over a week. </p><p>She did not have a crush on him, so her wearing his lab coat outside of where it would be deemed necessary wasn't that big of a deal. Ships got... cold, sometimes. It was just to keep warm and the weird, knowing looks Shepard gave her didn't make her feel dizzy and smug all at once. </p><p>She did not have a crush on him. He was her only friend and she'd never be silly enough to ruin that with her melodramatic emotions.</p><p>She didn't like him, it was just appreciation. A normal platonic thing to have for your normal platonic relationship. </p><p>Kelly gaslit herself to hell, aware she was holding the flame and still marching straight towards the gates, ready to put her feelings in that ring of fire and burn them to ash. </p><p>That is until he reached out his hand and pulled her back, into his arms.</p><p>For dancing purposes! Yet still, her heart swam with endorphins, while he performed her a song from a stage act he'd done. It wasn't as flashy as his 'Scientist Salarian' skit but that made it all the more <em>dreamy</em> when she's spun into his embrace and rocked back and forth. </p><p>She wasn't a good dancer and would have made an awful supporting actress for him had it been real, but he seemed to enjoy himself all the same. </p><p>She'd distracted him with the scene, trying to get him to come off his workaholic edge a little. She cared for him and he seemed frighteningly on edge that day. </p><p>Shepard had come in asking for something and Mordin didn't seem to have the answers. </p><p>It wasn't anything a Salarian would ever admit to but Kelly saw it. He was stumped, and embarrassed by it. </p><p>He held her there, back against his chest and gave her the softest grin when he finishes the song, voice tapering away until the words were finally gone. </p><p>"Sleep with me." Kelly blurts out. </p><p>Mordin blinks and glances elsewhere for a moment before clearing his throat. "Flattered but Salarian sex drive mild... would not want you to misconstrue."</p><p>"I-" Kelly looks at her toes, panicking. She was thankfully distracted from her embarrassment by the notice he hadn't let go of hee even throughout the awkwardness. "I didn't mean it like that." She tries to save herself. "I meant that we should take a nap, together! You seem stressed."</p><p>"Ah. I see. Thoughtful but no time. Must finish project. No space for rest."</p><p>Kelly gives a smile she hoped could win awards, turning to him and grabbing his hands. Their fingers clumsily fit together as she exclaims. "Of course but studies prove a mind is more effective with that resting and it could help you have a breakthrough. I promise it won't be too long." </p><p>Mordin hesitates and she piles it on like a child,  pouting and going "Please?"</p><p>"I... suppose studies are right. Has helped before. Easy to forget. Work always... on salarian mind."</p><p>"It's ok. Let's go, okay? Everything will be here when you get back."</p><p>Mordin nods and she pulls him away from the space, noting out loud to him that nobody would really be in the crew quarters at this time. </p><p>Not that she was a hyprocrite but It'd been awhile since she'd taking a mid-day nap herself. Life was busy and truly if the situation wasn't what it was she didn't know if they'd be able to afford one. </p><p>She hoped it helped him, or at least he felt a little more refreshed after. </p><p>Her intentions were genuine but not entirely pure. If they had been, she wouldn't have added herself into the equation, nor let Mordin into her top bunk first, pressing herself into him. He stiffens entirely with her action and she reaches behind herself to take his hands once more and place them at her stomach. </p><p>It only takes seconds for him to bolden, tightening his grip around her and brushing his hands against her shirt, skin just beneath the standard Cerberus top. </p><p>His head rests against her neck and nothing else is said after Kelly whispers to him "Sweet dreams."</p><p>....</p><p>She awakens to webbed fingers caressing her body in gentle circular motions. Her heart beats like crazy and for a moment she wonders if she should just pretend to sleep longer to relish in the feeling. </p><p>It burned like the fire he'd pulled her away from. </p><p>
  <em>She was totally crushing on Mordin Solus. </em>
</p><p>But she already knew that, really. </p><p>He just was hellbent on reminding her.</p><p>Kelly turns, placing a hand to the side of his face.</p><p>So be it.</p><p>"Hey." She speaks casually, before bravely leaning over to place the tiniest kiss on his lips. </p><p>Mordin freezes in shocked silence for a good half minute which was odd considering Salarian processing speed, then his expression turns cheery in that way Kelly adores because it turned <em>him</em> frankly adorkable. </p><p>"Hello. Was not aware humans greeted friends in this way."</p><p>Kelly rolls her eyes with a playful smile. "You know they don't."</p><p>"True. Can't say I'd be happy if Shepard tried to do the same. You though? Pleased. Very pleased."</p><p>"Show me how pleased you are." Kelly dared. </p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>Mordin closes their distance easily, moving to cup under her jaw and around her neck tenderly. </p><p>If anyone would have told Kelly she'd be making out with Mordin in her bunkbed when prior she was avoiding the kitchen because someone may have glared at her funny, it would have been hard to believe. </p><p>The fact that Mordin had little sex drive and still his kisses grew more fervid, his grip tightening, it showed that he got something from doing this with her... Something more than lust. Kelly hardly understood that since she wasn't used to making out with someone that didn't eventually want the end goal to be sex. </p><p>It was thrilling. His hands reach her hair and she sighs into him willingly. </p><p>"<em><strong>Keelah</strong></em>!"</p><p>If anyone would have told Kelly she'd be making out with Mordin in her bunkbed she'd tell them they were crazy because that was a HORRIBLE idea. </p><p>Kelly turns to face the music, or the Tali and hopes the phrase 'it's not what it looks like' suffices like it never has before. </p><p>It wasn't that she was ashamed to kiss Mordin but that she definitely shouldn't have been doing that OR sleeping while technically still on shift.</p><p>"Actually it is-" Mordin began unhelpfully. </p><p>Kelly sighs. It was a good thing Tali wasn't sanctimonious and furthermore couldn't give a turian's ass about Cerberus rules, otherwise she'd be in big trouble. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a normal day. </p><p>Kelly had woken up in the morning, took a shower before anyone else could hog their bathroom singing the sparse lyrics to some awful EDM band, no naming names, and after that she got a bunch of her workload done. </p><p>She even got in a hefty meal and she'd come to Mordin's lab cheery as could be. </p><p>She passed him tubes and he placed kisses right above her brow everytime she neared. </p><p>Normal. </p><p>So when Mordin stops working suddenly and takes her into his hold she simply thought he was being romantic and teased him, indulging in it. </p><p>"I thought a Salarian's mind is always on work. You don't seem so focused on that right now." </p><p>"Hard fo focus. Salarian but still people. Had a thought. Would like your opinion?"</p><p>"Of course." Kelly accepts. "I'd love to help."</p><p>"Actually." Mordin walks away and starts pacing. "Would like to help you. Movie night - the ex-prisoner, made an interesting comment. Ruminated on it. Think her assessment is sound. Can't be sure. You're the other party in question. Need your voice."</p><p>"Jack...?" Kelly says, unable to keep the concern out of her reply. Mordin had sweetly offered not to go to those movie nights anymore but even though he didn't enjoy them much, Kelly didn't want to isolate him from the crew for her own benefit or have them think she was doing so. </p><p>Maybe it would have been a better idea to be selfish she thinks, only half joking. "What…did she say?"</p><p>"She asked if I've had physical intercourse with you yet, in graphic detail. Laughed when I said no. Asked what I was waiting for."</p><p>"Oh." Kelly responds. "I need to sit down."</p><p>She finds her chair and uses it as a nice space to relax, facepalm and shake her head. "I'm really sorry about that." She says even though she didn't know why she was apologizing. She hadn't suggested it - wouldn't, she respected him way too much but still she felt responsible. </p><p>"No need. Not your words. Also, think I agree with her."</p><p>His implications circle in Kelly's brain for a moment. She tries to make sense of it but the only thing she can say sounds ignorant at best. "... but I thought you said Salarians sex drives were mild?"</p><p>"Mild. <em>Not</em> non-existent. Also. Different from humans. Irrelevant. Not interested in benefitting myself. Only you. Intercourse not always mutual." Mordin inhales and stops moving around the lab. "Care about you. Wish to see you happy. Don't mind the extra job. Rewarding."</p><p>"I don't know what to say." Kelly admitted. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings like that towards you but I don't want to take advantage-"</p><p>"Nonsense. My offer. Mean it. Only wish for you to be satisfied." Mordin suddenly drops to the floor in front of her. "Shall I begin?"</p><p>"Um." Kelly squeaks. He'd placed his fingers round one of her legs and prodded them to spread. That alone excited her and she has to force herself to think. </p><p>"I would like this Mordin but ....we haven't even discussed our relationship or what we are and this sort of thing <em>can </em>be important to some humans if it's.. with the right person." </p><p>"Am I... " Mordin looks at her and the uncertain features that plague his face meant that Kelly knew what he was going to ask. </p><p>"Yes, silly!" She interrupts hating to see doubt on his face in regards to his job or anything else. It was bound to happen, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to pull him out of it as quick as she could. </p><p>"Are we together, Mordin? I'd like to be." She declares directly.</p><p>Mordin smiles widely before standing. "Thought we were. Was already considering wedding tuxes. Salarians move fast. Shorter life span.... even shorter on suicide missions."</p><p>"…." Kelly holds back on choking against her own spit. </p><p>"A joke. Though I do look good in a suit. Should take you to play and dinner one day if we survive. Would like to see you in a dress. Find you... very aesthetically pleasing already." Mordin continues. </p><p>"You're mean." Kelly complains lightly. </p><p>"All in jest. Come."</p><p>Kelly's feet move her swiftly to his call, and her body reacts happily to him cornering her to the wall and kissing her. She wraps her arms around his neck, fondling his horns and fell into a joyful bliss when he kisses skin away from her mouth, then back. </p><p>"Funny... Love, it's all chemical." Mordin begins, looking in her eyes. </p><p>"Hm?" Kelly asks. </p><p>"Love. All chemical. Not as complex as people think it is."</p><p>"Oh... that sounds a little cold don't you think?" Kelly asks. The words hurt a little, but she still felt she was floating. The intimate way he was speaking making it hard to focus. </p><p>"Perhaps. But. Didn't let me finish. If love is all chemical... Makes me wonder. Why did mines pick yours? Must be a reason. Must mean yours are especially right for mines. <em>Special</em>.…. You're special to me, Kelly."</p><p>Kelly's next 'oh' changes from disheartened to filled with emotion. </p><p>"Really would like to pleasure you. Would like to make you happy." Mordin repeats. </p><p>"You do make me happy just by being here for me but..." Kelly smirks, "if you want to do more then... I'm not gonna stop you."</p><p>"Good. Just remembered. Have selection of mood music installed. Also rose petals. Humans like those."</p><p>Kelly giggles, grabbing his coat sleeve to keep him in place. "Just lock your door and take me, Mordin."</p><p>"…Gladly."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kelly looked through the digitally cycling rack of clothes, her head spinning quicker than the 20 dresses being offered. There was better pictures of each on a display above them and how many the store had available. </p><p>She hadn't had to shop for something formal in ages. It still wasn't a necessity but Mordin had done a lot for her and she thought this was something she could surprise him with now that the mission seemed to be proceeding at alarming rates. This may be their last stop at the citadel before... </p><p>She didn't like to think about it too hard but Mordin would be risking his life soon. She wanted a future with him but what she wanted...it came second to the mission and she didn't resent that. She understood even if it scared her. </p><p>"I'd get one of the black ones. Can't go wrong with black."</p><p>Kasumi appears next to her and Kelly tries to keep her shock inwards instead of jumping out of her skin. </p><p>Kasumi was strange to her still. She'd tried to talk to her once about how the girl would spend hours at a time reliving the memories she had with her late lover. </p><p>It was unhealthy but Kelly struggled to get that point across in a way that didn't seem like she was judging Kasumi or telling her to stop. </p><p>Kasumi held no resentment towards her even so and told her that if she ever joined those hangouts with the crew she would have totally invited her but she thought her time was better spent with that graybox of hers. </p><p>Kelly believed her so she greets her with a warm smile. "Hi, Kasumi."</p><p>"Getting something for your Salarian or just wanting to spruce yourself up a bit?" </p><p>"My salarian." Kelly answers, grinning at the sound of the phrase. </p><p>"So what's your goal? Seduction? Would be hard with a Salarian but you're pretty good-looking so I'm sure you could pull it off."</p><p>"I think I'm good on that. I'm trying to give him a good night before things go haywire. He said he wanted to see me in a dress, so here I am."</p><p>"I see. You want to give him something to remember. Something to fight for. In that case, you gotta go big or go home."</p><p>"Go big?" Kelly questioned. </p><p>"Have you ever worn a ball gown?"</p><p>"…no?" Kelly answers eyeing the weird look Kasumi was giving her. </p><p>"Good. That'll make this more fun. Follow me."</p><p>Kelly isn't really given a choice being dragged along to another store on the opposing end of the Citadel. </p><p>It was a good thing Mordin stayed on the ship, deciding to work through the stop. For a master thief Kasumi wasn't being discreet at all during their impromptu shopping spree. Kelly was almost sure it was on purpose but Kasumi was sweet and helpful so she allows it anyway. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kelly wasn't sold on the sleek, flimsy number that fell to the floor and sparkled everywhere like a gothic disco ball. She thought the dress itself was lovely and that's why she was convinced to purchase it. </p><p>Nothing felt right until Kasumi pulled her into her own personal bedroom and worked magic on her face. There was more makeup on Kelly's face than she'd ever normally apply but with the dress it was almost a necessity. </p><p>And she looked…<em>good. </em></p><p>That was before Kasumi, looking scarily eager, whipped out some foreboding hair products. </p><p>After the scarring experience Kelly viewed her reflection in the mirror and saw the prettiest version of herself she'd ever seen staring back at her. </p><p>She asks Kasumi if she's magic, almost believing it like a little kid would Santa when Kasumi affirms her theory with a bright 'of course I am!'</p><p>Still there was just one thing and maybe Kelly was pushing her luck but she didn't know how else she'd accomplish it on her own. </p><p>"Thank you so much for this. You've been a big help…but can I ask you for one last favor?" She leads hopefully. </p><p>"Depends." Kasumi puts a finger to her lip. "I am a romantic so I'll probably oblige."</p><p>"Can you keep people out of the TV area for tonight?"</p><p>"Oh. So you need a distraction? In that case, don't worry about it! I'm just as good at being seen when I want to be, as I am at hiding."</p><p>"Thank you." Kelly gratified not having the time to think about what that means. She had a grand entrance to prepare for! </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kelly's grand entrance comprised of her omni-tool playing some sub-par jazz music as she entered the room, emphasizing with an obvious hair swipe the flower in her hair that a store owner insisted was to Salarians' tastes and then making the most unnatural 'natural' pose she could make in attempt to be a seductive goddess (of love!)</p><p>Halfway through she was aware of how ridiculous she appeared but she'd already committed. There was no stopping the trainwreck once it began. </p><p>Mordin looks at her in stunned silence. </p><p>So long passes that Kelly is sure she'd never seen him so speechless. Her highest record had been half a minute and while she was probably exaggerating the length of his stillness with nerves getting the better of her, her arms still cross over herself in uncertainty. </p><p>Mordin continues not to say anything, crossing over the room with determined precision. </p><p>His kiss says all that's needed. </p><p>Passionate and wanting. Caring, and with meaning. </p><p>The things that came next were just the bonus. </p><p>"Feel underdressed.... also enamored." He drinks her in visibly and his next words were quieter, weighted. "Pristine. Ethereal...For me?"</p><p>Kelly pulls him back in, unable to keep to herself and once she reluctantly pulls away from that breath-taking feeling many moments later, she runs her hands down his arms. "I like underdressed on you." She states emphasizing her point by squeezing his forearms. "And of course. This is all for you Mordin. For US. I wanted us to have a quiet night together before... we won't be interrupted and I have a ton of screenplays and film adaptations of them, all downloaded to watch. What do you say?"</p><p>"Would be foolish to disagree. Don't want to. Won't." Mordin answers. "Excited."</p><p>Kelly was excited too, considering she nearly squeaks at the thought of how much fun they'd have. </p><p>"Come on." She curls her fingers around his and pulls him over to a couch. He gathers her into his embrace and they browse through a list of movies - Mordin's pick. </p><p>He frets over which to show her first. Wants to find something she'd really enjoy. </p><p>Kelly tells him to go with his gut, that she'd enjoy anything with him there and hopes to herself that she'd be able to watch every one of them with him one day, if life willed it. </p><p>.....</p><p>The credits of the film roll and a nuanced instrumental plays as it does. Mordin insists with a little practice Kelly could dance just like the actress in the musical and due to her protests, she pays a price. </p><p>That price was Mordin slowly guiding her across the room with an easy and gentle patience some would say he was naught to have. </p><p>Kelly felt glamorous even while messing up her moves. She may have been having her first date with her boyfriend in a ship but the semantics didn't matter. </p><p>Her lover was holding her firmly by the waist and stealing glances into her eyes he certainly didn't need to teach her. </p><p>She couldn't ask for anything more. Wouldn't. </p><p>So when Kasumi pops in with a bottle of brandy (Dr.Chakwas's compliments) and simple Japanese cuisine (her own) Kelly is happy enough to live and let love, not questioning what she meant by 'having to go pretend she was looking for the crew some more.'</p><p>Kelly was content getting tipsy with her Salarian and leaving all the rest to her. </p><p>When Mordin asks about the generosity however and Kelly calls Kasumi a friend, his smile makes her heart melt. </p><p>"Glad. Don't want you to be alone if... Good to have others. Just in case."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Every hour of every day. That's how often Kelly worried about Mordin and what the mission would do to him. </p><p>The quantity that it added up to along with the nightmares she'd started to have of collectors dragging him away from her while she screamed. </p><p>The joke wasn't lost on her yet nobody in their right mind would laugh. She couldn't do so even if her mind had completely departed already. </p><p>It would have been for the better if it had. </p><p>With horror having crept into every single muscle and crevice of her body all she could do was listen, tranquilized, as another person got liquefied. Processed. </p><p>She knew Mordin would want her to be strong.  </p><p>But she was going to die. </p><p>Alone, and quietly weeping for him. </p><p>His touch, his comforting smile, the security he made her feel. </p><p>She'd die weeping for him and praying to whatever entity that may be watching that he <strong>stayed the hell away</strong> from the awful place she was trapped in. </p><p>She didn't want him trying to save her. </p><p>She rather die painful and slow than have him come for her. </p><p>A sick whisper in her brain knew the truth. Knew he'd do whatever to save her. </p><p>Wouldn't take defeat until it loomed over him, disposing of his last breath. </p><p>Silent tears fall down her face. </p><p>She weeps for Mordin, alone. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Mordin... " His name falls from Kelly's mouth coming easier to her than anything else. </p><p>Her sight seemed to flicker between reality and a distorted filter, the dreadful enviroment she was in blurring into something even grimmer each second. </p><p>She couldn't see Mordin too well even as the familar feeling of his hands touch her skin. She closes her eyes, letting him guide her. </p><p>She didn't know where she was going, everyone was talking but her mind had broken to the point of numbness. She knew he'd take her somewhere safe. </p><p>She knew he was okay. </p><p>That's all that mattered. </p><p>......</p><p>The spray of warm water awakens her, in a sense. The sight of her lover naked and tending to her body cleaning off every trace of the collector's from her skin first with soap, then rinsing, it focused her and tingles her senses in an odd, unexpected way. </p><p>….It was the first time she'd ever seen him nude. </p><p>She was aware it was an absurd and grounding thought to linger on. But Kelly lingered on it, held onto it tigjt. </p><p>Admired it. </p><p>Horrible images hovered over her brain, just creeping above and waiting to be acknowledged, ready to take control and leave her a sobbing mess. </p><p>Kelly refuses, looks at Mordin instead. </p><p>She knows she's distracting him from his work but she always did that really so she figured it shouldn't matter when she touches his bare waist, pulls him an inch or two closer; gets a better view. </p><p>He smiles and it doesn't seem out of place. </p><p>Everything had been so horrible but they were safe for now. </p><p>Kelly didn't know what was happening out there. </p><p>She tuned it out. </p><p>For now it was just them. </p><p>She retakes her body, her muscles loosening, her lips moving upwards to match her lover's expression. </p><p>Her stomach was still in knots but she takes the soap from his hand and begins to wash him too, carefully kneading out the knots in <em>his</em> shoulder with massaging motions. </p><p>They take care of each other in understood silence. </p><p>Their story hadn't ended.</p><p>It was just beginning. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was watching a let's player do the Mass Effect Series and let's just say they didn't care for Kelly... at all... so I got this idea of an unpopular Kelly from it!  </p><p>Ignore me if I got lore wrong, honestly your girl is too dumb to remember this stuff fully. Hope you enjoyed my first ME fic I've ever posted! (Truthfully one of the first I've managed to finish as well) ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>